


Golden Days

by Iwashima



Series: "Are you from Canada?" [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canadia secretly loves anime, Fluff, Gen, M/M, especially Yuri!!! on Ice, getting off track ummm, i got really bored today so i wrote this instead of a real fanfiction about one of my ships sigh, i love soulmate au's im definitely gonna write them more, oh well, relatable tbh, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashima/pseuds/Iwashima
Summary: Soulmate!AU where a lyric from your favorite song is the identifying mark on your soulmate’s skin, and it changes when they change their favorite song. If it’s a song without lyrics, it says the title.--Hunter and Canadia are soulmates, and have known from a young age. However, despite knowing for so long, it hasn't been difficult in any way with eachother. Maybe that's what it means to have a soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm obsessed with writing these two right now, help. I was working on a KilluGon soulmate!au actually, but then I ended up writing this. Dammit. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if it's awkward or something in any way, that's probably why haha.
> 
> Anyhow, whoever reads this, thank you! Hope you like it.
> 
> 'Test Drive' & 'Forbidden Friendship' are both songs by John Powell, and are great soundtracks for How To Train Your Dragon. The title, 'Golden Days' & Hunter's song 'Death of a Bachelor' are both by Panic! At The Disco, from the amazing album called Death of a Bachelor.

**_Can you hear my heartbeat? // Tired of feeling never enough // I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true // There’ll be no more darkness // when you believe in yourself, you are unstoppable // Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire //_ **

 

Hunter smiled to himself as he saw it. He knows exactly what song it is. “History Maker” by Dean Fujoka, it was the opening song to the anime Canadia and their close friend Taylor have been fanpersoning over (moreso Taylor than Canadia of course, Canadia only ever really fanboys when he and Hunter are alone) called “Yuri!!! on Ice”. Hunter found his boyfriend extremely cute in that moment, knowing that Canadia would want his favorite song to show something like what his own probably was on Canadia’s wrist. At the time same as these speculations, he couldn’t wait to tease his monotone boyfriend about it. Maybe he’d actually blush this time… He was quite sensitive, despite his appearance, and that made Canadia all the more attractive to Hunter.

 

\------

 

It was currently Hunter and Canadia’s 8th mod study hall in the afternoon later that Wednesday, and they just sat quietly next to each other at a table in the back of the library, away from ‘the bunch of nuisances in this class’, as Canadia would say. Hunter was idly leaning his back against Canadia’s left arm while the boy in question was on his iPhone, just scrolling through the group chat he was in online about the anime “Haikyuu!!”. Hunter thumbed at the permanent ink on his right wrist (his non-dominant one) in a sort of trance that the quiet library brought. Hunter quite liked moments like this with Canadia, wherever they were, where there was a silence that brought peace and contentedness to the forefront of his mind. He smiled a goofy smile to himself as he kept re-reading the words on his wrist, gently resting the back of his head on Canadia’s shoulder.

 

They both didn’t care if they got caught like this, since Canadia was pretty well known and Hunter was his best friend. Most people knew they were together anyway, courtesy of their friend Ivan, who was popular around the school on Instagram and had once posted a picture of Canadia’s softer moments when he had fallen asleep on Hunter’s lap, face glowing in the natural sunlight as they sat outside, surrounded by their friends.

 

He still remembered that picture and Canadia’s reaction when he had seen it. They had gone to Ivan’s house with their friend group to hang out, but Canadia had kept dozing off in-between silences, which wasn’t at all surprising since his sleep schedule was thoroughly messed up from late nights of gaming, reading, chatting online and texting Hunter. Hunter had seen Canadia with his glasses slightly pushed up from his hand holding his face up, cerulean eyes he loved so much closed, and he had poked Canadia’s forehead twice in rapid succession with his pointer finger, ignored the firm glare given, and patted his lap. Canadia had given him Look #12, which basically said ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’, and Hunter had only raised an eyebrow, stating ‘Try me’. Canadia had, in the end, complied, and there were wolf whistles from everyone and a knowing grin from Taylor, and Ivan had immediately pointed his phone at them, despite Hunter’s pointed eye-roll.

 

So yes, they just liked to enjoy each other’s company, even after all this time together since they were kids. It was just… nice. Relaxing. Too bad he would break that peace right now.

 

“Hey.” Hunter murmured, turning in his chair so his side leaned against Canadia. “What song does your wrist say?”

 

Canadia glanced at Hunter, looking away from his phone, where Hunter briefly saw his name flash across the screen, and Canadia quickly sent a ‘Fuck off’ to whoever he was talking to. Hunter snorted.

 

“You just love talking about me, don’t you?” He teased.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hunter.” Canadia pointedly rolled his eyes in Hunter’s direction. “By the way, yours changed throughout the day. Pick one song and stick to it, dammit.”

 

Hunter smiled, almost forgetting the fact that if you had more than one favorite song at the moment, the one you wanted to listen to the most at that time was shown. Sometimes, it showed both.

 

“What is mine?” Canadia asked him, raising an eyebrow. Hunter gave him a ‘tsk’.

 

“I asked first.” Hunter reminded him, briefly pinching near Canadia’s wrist.

 

Canadia retaliated by flicking him in the forehead. “Since when do I care?”

 

Hunter, knowing Canadia was teasing him back, laughed quietly, basking in Canadia’s bright eyes focused on him. “Please?” He asked, drawing it out as to be extra annoying.

 

“Okay, okay.” Canadia had put his phone face-down on the brown table, showing off his "Free!" themed phone case, and placed his free hand in his pocket. “Earlier, you had Death of a Bachelor by Panic, good choice by the way, and right now it’s Forbidden Friendship.”

 

“Mhmm.” Hunter hummed. “Those are some nice songs. I think we should watch How To Train Your Dragon again.”

 

Canadia shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Stop pretending you don’t love Hiccup and Toothless, when I know you love them more than I do.”

 

“Shut up.” Hunter laughed at that, and let his hand lead down towards Canadia’s, and held the boy’s left wrist, thumb along his pulse point. “Before that, though..”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We need to watch…” Canadia sighed, like it was a chore. “Yuri!!! on Ice.” He looked away from Hunter’s gaze, cheeks and ears warming.

 

“Ah, is it Wednesday already?” Hunter asked, poking Canadia’s cheek to get the boy to look back at him. “I’m okay with that.”

 

“Good.” Canadia nodded, then took his right hand out of his pocket and picked up his phone again. “Might have to pick up dinner beforehand, though. Mom’s been staying in her room more, recently.”

 

Hunter stared at Canadia’s facial features, searching for a slip of the deep emotion, but his boyfriend truly had his face down to an art in these kinds of situations. “Okay.” He agreed quickly. He knew how his boyfriend really felt, and that’s all that mattered. The time together would be nice, anyhow.

 

“Oh!” Canadia startled at Hunter’s sudden shout, and Hunter winced as a few people looked over, and lowered his voice again. “Speaking of Yuri!!! on Ice…” he gestured with his head at his wrist, and Canadia’s face slowly turned to mild horror.

 

“No.” Canadia groaned.

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“Hunter, no.”

 

“Canadia, this is all you, my dear.” Hunter snickered as Canadia rolled his eyes.

 

Hunter knew better though, as Canadia was secretly pleased. Hunter had heard the song a lot of times from when Canadia played it from his iTunes, as they shared headphones while riding the bus home.

 

Canadia had taken Hunter’s right wrist in both hands, though Hunter’s arm was still intertwined with Canadia’s left. Canadia’s blue orbs roamed over the ink, before snorting softly to himself. He pressed a kiss to Hunter’s wrist, and Hunter was enamoured, with his heart fluttering in his chest. Canadia was truly… adorable.

 

“Yesterday, though,” Hunter began, smirking. “It was Test Drive. Why’s that?”

 

“Shut. Up.” Canadia hissed, eyes narrowed behind his black glasses, face being a murderous glare.

  
Hunter swore he hadn’t laughed as hard in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This is really self-indulgent. I wonder if I'll ever write anything about Canadia's life besides one-shots of random things?
> 
> Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
